womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Lee Ann Sweetin (born January 19, 1982) is an American actress and television personality, best known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the long-running television sitcom Full House. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodie_Sweetin# hide *1 Career *2 Personal life *3 Filmography *4 Awards **4.1 Wins **4.2 Nominations *5 References *6 External links Career She started her career as a four-year-old, appearing in an Oscar Mayer hot dog commercial.[citation needed] Her debut acting role was in the sitcom Valerie in 1987 when she played Pamela, the niece of Mrs. Poole (Edie McClurg).[1] Jeff Franklin cast her as Stephanie Tanner in Full House in 1987 and she played that role until the show ended in 1995.[1] This has become her most famous role to date. After the show's finale, Sweetin graduated from Los Alamitos High School in Los Alamitos, California in 1999,[2] and attended Chapman University in Orange, California. She returned to television by hosting the second season of the Fuse TV show Pants-Off Dance-Off.[1] Sweetin starred in a TV pilot, Small Bits of Happiness, a dark comedy centered around a suicide prevention specialist; it won Best Comedy at the 3rd Annual Independent Television Festival, in Los Angeles. In 2009, Sweetin focused on independent films, and appeared in two films: Port City and Redefining Love. In 2011, she appeared in five webisodes of the internet show Can't Get Arrested. In 2012, she appeared as Leia in the TV film Singled Out. It is rumored she will voice the mermaid princess in the 2013 animated film Jacob and the Gnome.[citation needed] Personal life Sweetin was born in Los Angeles, California. While in high school, she and actor Matthew Morrison performed in musical theatre together.[3] In 2002, at age 20, Sweetin married her first husband, Los Angeles Policeofficer Shaun Holguin. Fellow Full House castmate Candace Cameron served as her matron of honor; Cameron's daughter, Natasha, served as a flower girl.[4] Sweetin and Holguin divorced in 2006.[5] Sweetin met Cody Herpin, a film transportation coordinator, through friends, and they started dating in May 2007. They were married in Las Vegas, Nevada on July 14, 2007.[6] Together they have one daughter, Zoie Laurelmae Herpin, born on April 12, 2008.[7] On November 19, 2008, Sweetin filed for legal separation from Herpin.[8] Their divorce was finalized on April 20, 2010.[9] On April 30, 2010, Sweetin's representative confirmed that she and her boyfriend of one year, Morty Coyle, were expecting a child.[10] Their daughter Beatrix Carlin Sweetin-Coyle was born on August 31, 2010.[11]Sweetin and Coyle became engaged in January 2011,[12] and married on March 15, 2012 in Beverly Hills.[13] Sweetin filed for legal separation from Coyle in June 2013.[14] Sweetin is a recovering drug addict who began using methamphetamine after Full House wrapped, because she was "bored".[15] In 2009, Sweetin wrote a memoir called unSweetined, which chronicles her downward spiral of alcohol and drug abuse that began with the ending of Full House.[16] In one passage of the book, Sweetin discusses breaking into tears while addressing a crowd at Wisconsin's Marquette University about growing up on television and about how much her life had improved since getting sober — all while coming down from a two-day bender of methamphetamine, cocaine and ecstasy.[17] Filmography Awards Wins *1990 – Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) Nominations *1988 – Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) *1989 – Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) *1991 – Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) *1993 – Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) *2004 – TV Land Award for Quintessential Non-Traditional Family (Full House) Category:1982 births